Broken Promises and Bleeding Hearts
by vampdiaries711
Summary: What would happen if when edward left he decided that one last kiss wouldn't hurt? How would Bella react? would he still have the strength to leave her or would that kiss change Bella's life forever? This is my first fanfic! hope you enjoy:
1. A clean break

Hi this is my first fan fiction and it takes place during New Moon.... Hope you enjoy!!!

sadly none of this belongs to me **sob ** it is all Stephenie Meyer's

**********************************************************************************************************************

Edward POV

"Don't you want me?" she exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks anticipating what was to come next.

Even though it killed me to even think of this answer it was the only one I could give to finally break her away from me. A clean break so she wouldn't try to hold onto me.

"No" I stated trying not to show how much this was hurting me inside. I only hoped that she would believe me this first time so I wouldn't have to try to hurt her any farther.

How could she possibly believe me! I read her face and could see that she was in pain and that I'd just broken my true loves heart I could also see that she honestly believed me. I felt enraged!

How many times had I told her that id loved her and could not live without her and within a couple of minutes all of those things meant nothing because of the words that I told her.

All this time I've been trying not to hurt her but after today my words hurt her the most. But she thought I had moved on which was good that was the point a clean break.

This was your choice Edward, you're saving her.

"Wait" she called a tear streaking down her face as she reached for me.

I reached back for a second then pinned her wrists to her sides . I tried to control my rage as I kissed her lips and then her eyes closed.

"Take care of yourself" I told her and ran for my car as fast as I could so that I would have no chance of turning back.

I kept telling myself that what is done is done I just have to wait for her to move on , even though I knew it wasn't true and to be honest it wasn't helping at all. As I ran I could feel that my heart was disappearing and despair and emptiness filling its spot.

I got in my car and started driving to Alaska. The only comfort I had was the 2 day old scent of my Bella that still lingered in my car.

I stopped sometime in the middle of the night and broke down. The only thing that was stopping me from going down to her house and climbing in through her window right this second was her safety. Why did I always have to be the responsible one?

I started driving to Alaska again. I didn't see the rode at all the only thing I saw was Bella, my Bella my sweet kind caring Bella when she was happy and smiling. Then I saw her when I had told her that I did not love her anymore when I told her that she was uninteresting I saw her when she was broken and I saw her with pain and despair etched on her face. That was unbearable and the contrast between the two Bella's was depressing.

My Bella was bright and happy and cheerful and she had love and life in her eyes. The other Bella was sad and depressing and it almost looked like she was burning inside and all the life and love was drained from her.

Bella pov

"Wait" I said reaching for him.

I thought he was reaching for me too but he pinned my arms down to my sides and kissed my lips I felt a slight ping then I closed my eyes "take care of yourself Bella" he whispered.

I fell to my knees and felt a painful burning in my face but this was nothing compared to pain I felt that my one true love left me.

Now everything is over love .LIFE .meaning over. I would rather have been dead then to live one minute without him.

I got in my truck and punched the gas. While I was driving there was no ignoring the burning sensation that was coursing through my body. I kept fighting it. I only needed to stay together for a few more minutes then I could fall to pieces all that I wanted.

I went north on one-oh-one then made a right on one-ten and then drove on till the pavement ended I was going on the familiar trail to our meadow.

The blazing fire that was burning my insides was growing. I finally found the meadow and sat down and even though the blazing fire was painful I was in much more pain so I curled up in a ball and let misery have me.

Soon enough the burning stopped. I was almost positive my heart had disappeared but then it started beating like a humming bird flapping its wings. I could barely hold in the ear piercing scream that was threatening to escape my throat.

Then it abruptly stopped. I suddenly realized what I had become. The dry ache in my throat was proof enough. I was a blood thirsty, strength filled. New born, VAMPIRE…….

**********************************************************************************************************************

Wow that was fun! A big thanks goes out to my co-writer Kassie and all of my devoted readers!!! there will be more to come I promise Kassie and I have even started working on it already! remember that nothing makes a writers day more than a review....... like it, love it, hate it, i want to know how i did for my first try!!!:)


	2. What hurts the most

**Thanks to all of my reviewers and all of the people that added my story to their alert list!!!**

**I tried to get this update out asap and as you can tell I was bored so I posted it 3am during a sleepover yey!**

**All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer I don't own the characters **sob****

**On with the story now……..**

*********************************************************

**Edward POV**

"**Edward you look like road kill" Emmet said as soon as I walked through the door in Denali.**

**I really didn't care what he said because I knew what ever I look like isn't even a 100,000th**** of what I feel like inside. I feel like I died inside.**

**I didn't feel like I was heart broken but that my heart was gone, stolen. Yes I didn't even think it was possible but I stole my own heart. I could have kept it but that one word that I said ruined my whole existence.**

"**what ever Emmett" I said and went straight to my old room.**

**It was red it reminded me so much of Bella, her lips, luscious and red just like my room. there was nothing more I wanted right now than to just hold Bella right now in my arms and kiss her lips that reminded me so much of this room.**

**I just wanted to smell her one more time. Just smell her wonderful floral scent. The scent that had once made me come to this very place. This very room.**

**I then went to my car and started searching for what I needed in this moment.**

**I searched for and hour and finally found Bella's black hair tie and it still had a strand of Bella's mahogany hair on the band and it smelled exactly like my Bella.**

**Wait. I meant Bella I did not have a hold on her anymore.**

**I put the band around my wrist so I can still smell the sweet floral scent of Bella and I was sure that I would never take it off.**

**I went back up to my room and curled up in a ball to sulk which could go on forever.**

**My heart hasn't beat in 100 years but it was still there and then Bella came along and gave my heart something to hold. She gave me her love and that was more than I needed. Than I deserved. But then when I left her my heart left me its gone and I'm sure of it.**

**Just then there was a knock on the door, it was Alice I read her mind as she opened the door.**

**omg he looks terrible I told him he shouldn't have done this it was a bad idea it would not only kill him but bella too and I miss my best friend ugh! Never bet against Alice I am always right….he will learn someday.**

"**Hey Edward I brought you back a deer its not fresh but I saw that your eyes were getting very black and I know that it isn't good for you and that you weren't going to leave anytime soon and I know your crabby but maybe you could just…."**

**Erg so annoying for something so small I couldn't handle it!**

"**ALICE… shut up I cant handle it all right now. I just need my time ok?"**

**Huh maybe I could go gothic and never have to see the sun again.**

**Suddenly Alice's eyes clouded over. I knew this expression… she was having a vision. I didn't feel like listening in so I just continued to sulk.**

**Alice then blurted out "Oh black is sooo not your color but what ever you want its your room!" **

**Bella POV**

**Yes, I was definitely a vampire there was no question about that. But the real question was why couldn't I remember anything.**

**My past was all blurry. The only thing I knew was that I was thirsty but not for water I wanted something more filling, more tastey…..I wanted blood.**

**I also knew that for some strange reason this meadow held some significance to me. That's why I couldn't bring myself to leave. I wanted so bad to uncover my unknown past and I knew that once I left I would have no chance what so ever of remembering.**

**I knew that there was no way that I was going to eat human blood because that would be just like cold blooded murder. I would rather die than kill an innocent human! There had to be another way I just knew it.**

**Just then a deer trotted into the meadow. My throat felt like it went up in flames in that moment. I was suddenly in a hunting crouch and growling at my unknowing prey.**

"**Food Food I need to find food"The voice came out of nowhere.**

**I think I was actualy going crazy but who knows maybe animals could talk I wouldn't remember.**

" **Oh snap I smell a vamp in the his house are you poopin me… of all my shiz talkin luck!"**

**All of the sudden it ran head long into a tree. Huh I didn't know that animals could get drunk, well if they could then this one was as drunk as can be.**

**I decided to name it brandey. Oh well it wouldn't matter for long because my thirst was almost to much to handle.**

**I waited for it to get just a little closer almost willing it to come closer and it complied with everything I thought.**

**Huh that was strange it was almost like I was connecting with it, telling it what to do with my brain.**

**I had all of the time in the world to experiment with that theory but for now I had a more important matter to take care of.**

**With that thought it was too much. I couldn't control it any longer. I could hear the sloshing of its blood, Each beat of it heart and the blood that was pulsing through its vains. The biggest target was the neck.**

**That was it for my self control. With that last beat I lunged for his throat…..**

_**It was the most weird sensation that I had ever felt. I felt so full but yet I still wanted more. What kind of monster was I?**_

_**I wanted to relax because I could no longer sleep so I sat back down in the middle of the meadow.**_

_**Just then the brezee shifted and I smelled a sent that was just slightly off for the forest. That's when I heard the footsteps….**_

*****************************************************

OHHHH cliffy I'm sorry I know how much I hate these but it wont be to long of a wait…

Remember reviews makes an author happy and when an author is happy so is their story!

A big thanks goes to my co-writer Kassie also without her there would be no story…..


	3. The unexpected

Wooooo 9 reviews I'm so happy! :) an answer to Courtney BFFL- yes the deer was suppost to be "gangsta"….it was my attempt at humor and I failed misarably!

Oh well here goes chapter 3 I hope you like it!!!!!

******************************************************

Edward POV

I sat on my bed looking at the floor seeing nothing but Bella. I see her every time I close my eyes, every time I take a breath she is every where but yet still no where.

I could not stare at my walls because they reminded me too much of Bella's lips. I decided that I was going to go get the black paint and paint my room so I could no longer see Bella's lips.

As soon as I thought that, Alice was at my door with a paint bucket in one hand. A paint brush in the other and a painter's jump suit on.

"Okay Edward lets do this. Ugh! Are those the same clothes you were wearing yesterday? Oh no you are getting changed right now Mr."

I was about to object but knew I would end up losing so I complied.

I picked up the brush and dipped it in the paint and then started painting. I was thinking about Bella while we were painting.

Alice didn't speak which was good, until she said "Edward, Edward stop, stop" ugh what could she want!

"What Alice" I stated

"Edward look at your wall" I had written Bella's name over and over again on the red wall filling the wall with Bella s name in black paint.

This only made me sink into a deeper depression. I sighed and then started painting over the walls.

"Edward just go back to her, you know that she's probably suffering just as much as you are, I mean Edward you guys were meant for each other and you know that just go back! Bella's safety is a minor issue there are plenty of options and she would probably be safer with you there you know how accident prone she is and the rest of the family miss her so much so we wouldn't mind moving back with you we just want you to be happy and we could be more precautious. Just listen to your heart Edward!"

I was suddenly screaming at her I couldn't take it "ALICE STOP THERE ARE NO OTHER CHOICES. NONE! BELLA WILL NEVER BE SAFE WITH US, NEVER! SHE'S ALWAYS GOING TO BE ON THE EDGE OF DANGER WITH US HERE! I WILL NEVER RISK HER SAFETY NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME! SHE IS FAR TOO IMPORTANT! "

Alice just sat there frozen I could see that I hurt her she was speechless even in her thoughts. No vision could have ever predicted that reaction.

After she thawed out I herd her thoughts 'he's going to regret not listening to me he'll see he probably already does he is just in denial.'

We were almost finished with painting the room when Alice eyes clouded this time instead of ignoring her I listened to it.

It was the forks city police cruiser that pulled up our drive way in Alaska. Charlie jumped out of the cruiser with a bazooka….yeah the last person in the world that I expected to see.

Then the vision stopped and I heard the loud foot steps up the 3 steps to our new house and the knock at the door.

Carlisle answered the door "Hello Charlie is there a problem here? I'm sure we could solve it without any violence!"

What Charlie didn't know was that we were all bullet proof so it didn't matter how big his gun was.

"WHERE IS HE I KNOW HE'S IN HERE!"

"Down the hall to the black door, i'm sure that what ever he did wasn't that bad if you could just calm down sir…."

Charlie was storming down the hall bazooka and all, already out of ear shot of Carlisle.

On his way I herd Carlisle yelling to Jasper to try to calm Charlie down. That was no good I knew that there was only one thing that could make Charlie that mad…..

"WHAT THE **** DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS SHE, SHES BEEN MISSING EVER SINCE THE DAY YOU LEFT! YOU HAVE HER DON'T YOU! WHERE IS SHE!"

I was shocked Bella was missing. My Bella was gone. I may never be able to see her again…..she could be in trouble…..and even worse…DEAD…

Bella POV

_That's when I herd the foot steps…._

Then someone stepped through the perfect round circle of my meadow.

I sprang up immediately and got in a crouching position ready to spring, I hissed.

Standing in front of me was another vampire with long black hair that flowed down onto the black robe that he wore.

His skin was ashy and he looked very weak and his eyes were crimson with a filmy white coating over it.

"Don't be scared, child I won't hurt you." The other vampire stated calmly.

"Who. who are you" I said still in my crouching position not trusting him in the least bit yet.

"I am aro and I will be your friend I wont hurt you I will help you discover all of your powers so that you can use them to the best of your ability. I can see you're scared and there really is no need. Now child tell me your name."

I didn't know why but something told me that if I followed him I might uncover some of my past so I decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm sorry I don't know my name I can't remember anything about my past, all I know is that I woke up in this meadow and I'm a vampire."

He moved a step closer and then I tried to use my freaky mind thing again this freaky dude was not getting any closer to me I just wouldn't allow it. I thought that I wanted to stop him in his tracks. Just like the deer, he obeyed my command.

"Child do not play games with me! Now unfreeze me! Do you have any idea who I am?"

I decided to release my command but I stayed on my guard.

"Ok you can speak but you only have five minutes to convince me why I shouldn't freeze you and run right now!" I exclaimed trying not to show him how truly scared I was of him.

"One because I am one of the leaders of the Volturi, we are in charge of the vampire world."

"Two, because I hold some keys to your past and if you kill me they would be lost. I will warn you though they won't come for free."

"Ill do what ever you want I just really need to know…."

"Hush my darling I wouldn't jump on my offer to quickly you don't even know what my part is."

"Ok well then why don't you tell me" I was so exited I just couldn't stop talking. I wanted so badly to uncover my past and the opportunity was so close I could almost taste it!

"You would have to join the Volturi and help me with eliminating dangerous vampires that could expose us to the mortal's world. It is a hard and demanding job and you would always be risking your life so please thing hard before answering me."

That is just what I did. It took me a few minutes to decide because it involved taking peoples lives away and I didn't know if I could do that yet.

I finally decided that the goods outweighed the bads so I had my answer.

"Yes" I explained my voice a little shaky from the thought of killing people or I should say vampires but still they were living creatures.

"I can see that you gave a lot of thought to that answer as I intended and as a gift from me you will be a part of the coven not the guard."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"You won't have to go on killing trips unless you are needed and you will be treated with the up most respect"

This didn't sound so bad to me anymore. No killing, No problem.

"Come on now let's go and be on our way it is a long travel from here"

I froze in place. This is not what I wanted. I wanted to stay here and remember my past not go away to some distant place with some old person I didn't even know yet.

"Is something wrong my young one?"

"Yes before we leave I want to know more about you"

"Well you already know my name so what else do you want to know?"

Well I wanted to scream everything. I mean I just pledged to work for him and he was playing games with me!?!

He saw that I was in distress so he asked for my hand.

Something felt off about this gesture but I didn't know why.

"Do you have a gift Aro" I asked shrinking away from his hand.

"You are a very observant one….. Yes I do have a gift, by touch I can see into someone's mind. Every thought that they have ever had. That is why I think I can help you."

When he mentioned reading people's minds something in me flicked alive but I didn't know why. My now dead heart was killing me aching for something it knew that it could never have.

I grabbed his out-stretched hand really egger to know my past.

He concentrated for a moment and when he looked back at me he had wonder in his eyes.

"Well I guess we have more to talk about then I thought!"

With that we strode off into the forest to go 'home' to Voterra, Italy and endure my new life…….

******************************************************

WOW that was 7 pages on word! My hand hurts now. The next update should be up soon I have already started working on it


	4. Comming for you

I am so so so so so sorry that I took this long to update. I had the whole chapter typed and then it got deleted off of my computer(you know who you are). It took me a little bit of time to get over the denial stage and start typing again. But I got it out now and I hope that you all enjoy… this is the longest yet!!

******************************************************

Edward pov

I sat there frozen where I was, the gun still to my temple. Charlie was getting angrier by the second his eyes intent on the kill.

I tried to form a coherent sentence, anything to get him to calm down for just enough time to make him see sense but couldn't even do that.

"Where the f*** is Bella, you know my daughter that you left heart broken!"

In my thoughts I could only think of one word not even a word a name, Bella, my Bella, lost or kidnapped or I could barely even think the word that there was a possibility of my Bella being…DEAD.

"WHERE IS BELLA D*** IT I SWEAR I WONT THINK TWICE ABOUT PULLING THIS TRIGGER!" Charlie exclaimed his face red as a tomato from being so mad.

I was still frozen when I herd Alice's thoughts 'Edward! If he pulls that trigger then the bullet will bounce off of you. We could be exposed and Charlie could get hurt. You need to say something anything to distract him so that I can get the gun away from him!'

I still didn't do anything I was in shock not even sure if I wanted to live anymore. If Bella was really gone then there was no point in living anymore, for a world without Bella would be torture.

"IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME BY THE TIME I COUNT TO THREE I'M PULLING THE TRIGGER! NOW I'M GOING TO ASK YOU ONE MORE TIME WHERE IS MY ****ING DAUGHTER!"

"ONE"

Just then I saw Jasper coming around the corner with a syringe in his hand.

'Sorry Edward I've done everything my powers just aren't working on him he is way past murderous' jasper pleaded with me in his thoughts.

"TWO"

With that Jasper stuck the syringe in the back of his neck and Charlie went tumbling to the floor and within a second jasper caught him. Thank god for our vampire speed or Charlie could have been injured even more than necessary.

Jasper took the gun from him and then walked out of the room.

I was still frozen because of the fact that the love of my life was gone, so I was completely surprised when Alice came up from behind and started slapping me " "snap" "out" "of" "it" "Edward" she stated slapping me with each word she said. If I wasn't still in shock I may have laughed.

She continued to slap me until I grabbed her little hand and said "What do you want Alice?"

"Stop being Mr. grumpy pants Bella is fine I would have seen it if something bad was going to happen to her, so come on we have to go looking for her and we have no time to waste I was thinking that we could start at her house and then work our way around forks following her sent."

"Alice I am trying to think straight and you're not helping me any by ranting on about stuff that I already know. And who said that I was going to bring you with me maybe I want to go alone so that I wont have an annoying little pixie following me everywhere…..can you please go get.."

"On it!"

Oh how annoying something so small could be. She couldn't even wait for me to tell her that I wanted to talk to Emmett.

Emmett burst through the door and shouted "where's the fire!"

"Emmett stop it do you think that you could be serious for five minutes"

"Sorry I was just trying to lighten the mood so why do you need me?" wow an apology from Emmett that's not something you see every day.

"I wanted to know if you and a"

"Yessssssss I knew that you would let me come" Alice exclaimed from down stairs.

"As I was saying will you come with me to look for Bella, I think that your strength will be helpful and of course Alice will come because her visions may be of use for us"

"Of course I'll come bro I want Bella to come back it was so much more fun with her here."

Alice walked back into the room with tickets in her hand.

" It's all set we have a flight in 15 minutes we need to leave now if we are going to make it there in time" in her mind she added 'Don't worry Edward we will be there soon and everything will be alright'

_O__n the plane on the way to Forks_……..

'I wonder what it would be like to ride on top of the plane….' Emmett thought

"No Emmett you cant get on top of the plane think of what people would think if they saw you trying to climb out the window"

"It was just a thought geese don't get all jumpy on me!"

"Sorry Emmett I am just really anxious to see Bella it was a mistake to leave her in the first place"

'aha he admits it I am so tempted to do an I told you so dance… it gives me a reason to go shopping again…yeah a victory shopping trip I wonder if Carlisle would buy it?'

"Alice would you please lay off of the 'I told you so' I admitted I was wrong please don't rub it in my face" I whispered because most of the plane was asleep.

'Sorry Edward I didn't mean to i'm just so exited that I'm gonna get to see Bella again yay'

"It's okay Alice did you see anything new?"

'No not yet still the same it's coming up as a blank'

"Thanks for trying"

'No problem Edward she is like a sister to me I would do anything for her'

"Hey Edward do you want to play a game?" Emmett exclaimed

"Shush you're going to wake everyone up."

"Okay what ever but Edward pull my finger" Emmett said shoving his finger in my face with a huge smile on his face.

"You do know that you can't fart right Emmett and plus anyone in their right mind would want to avoid pulling YOUR finger"

"Oh well it was worth a try and it would have been funny when I punched you in the face" Emmett said with a slight pout on his face, no doubt a result of the lack of action.

' Edward we will be there in 5 minutes we are about to start the decent' Alice thought soothingly.

About two seconds later the speakers came on announcing that we would be starting the decent in five minutes. The pros and cons of having a psychic sister.

We landed in Forks and I was the first one out of the airplanes door. I would have to be more careful with restraining myself but I couldn't help it I just can't wait any longer I have to see Bella, my Bella NOW!

'Edward calm down I just saw you running full speed to Bella's house and knocking the door down. It was not a pretty sight so if you would please take it down a notch.'

" Sorry now lets go I don't want to just stand here doing nothing when I could be looking for Bella" I stated just a second before I took off running(at a fast human pace).

As soon as I hit the forest I took off at my full vampire speed with Alice and Emmett close behind me. I think we were all itching to see Bella again.

I got to Bella's house in record time and being careful not to rip the door off its hinges I ran inside and right up to her room.

Her smell hit me like a canon ball. It smelled so good that I never wanted to let it go.

'Edward come on we have to go out to the edge of the forest and trace her sent from there' Alice thought pulling me out of my daze.

Yes that is what I had to do.

I made my way to the edge of the forest the most dreaded place for me. It was the place where I left Bella's heart bleeding and where I broke all of the promises that I had ever made to her.

Her smell was stronger here than it was in her room which meant that she never went back to her room after I left. That was strange I wonder where she went?

'Come on Edward lets follow her scent it is the best chance we have of finding her.'

With that reminder I took off running again.

I followed her sent north on one-oh-one then made a right on one-ten and followed the pavement until it ended. I knew immediately where I was going. She went to our meadow.

As I got closer the smell intensified but there was something off about it.

' Hey Edward there is something off about the smell did you smell it too'

"Yes Alice I do smell it what about you Emmett?"

"Sorry to busy chasing this bee" Emmett yelled over his shoulder.

He was currently running around the chasing a bee that clearly didn't want to be caught. Typical Emmet behavior.

I was now entering the meadow and I could smell other smells mixed with Bella's. I smelled a kind of musty smell which I instantly identified as Aro and I wondered what he could want with Bella.

I instantly froze thinking of the one reason why he would want Bella… She knew our secret, she knew that we were vampires… She knew all about our mystery world that humans such as herself were forbidden to know about.

As soon as I realized this I was terrified because the penalty for betraying this rule the only rule was death and there was no way around it.

Bella knew our secret so she would be killed and then my whole family would be killed along with her because we were the ones that told her about the secret.

I just wished that I could have been here sooner, I wished that I wouldn't have left at all.

All I ached to do was hold Bella my precious Bella again for I missed her smell and touch. I missed the way her face lit up when she woke and found me there. I missed the way that blush filled she cheeks when she was embarrassed and the way she laughed when she was with me and I missed the way her eyes glazed over when she would stare at me.

I could go on with this list forever but it wasn't helping anything. I had to find her before it was to late.

Suddenly Alice's eyes clouded over and I instantly knew that she was having a vision.

It seemed important so I listened in.

It started with Bella and Aro arriving in Volterra and being greeted by Alec, Jane, Demitri, and Felix. Then it flashed to Bella wearing a long black robe and her eyes….. Her eyes they were a golden honey color?!?

Did that mean what I think it means? Bella, my Bella, my sweet innocent Bella was a…a…a I couldn't even think the word.

Suddenly Alice screeched " BELLA'S A VAMPIRE"

And that was it for my self control I fell to the ground silently weeping. I couldn't believe it after all that I did to get Bella to stay human she ended up being a…. vampire anyway.

I had to get to her and I needed to get to her fast. With that thought I took off running. I was headed to Volterra, Italy….

******************************************************

And so the adventure continues….. Please review it makes my day and the updates come faster!!:)


	5. Bring me to Life

Hi there and thanks for reading my story!!

There seems to be some confusion going on so I am going to try to clear it up now. When Edward leaves Bella he kisses her lips and his tooth (which is venom coated) slices her lip (which is the pang that she felt). Edward never tasted her blood because the cut was microscopic (which is why it took so long for the venom to spread) and also because he left in a hurry so that he wouldn't turn back.

I hope that, that helped with the confusion:) Oh and Bella remembered her name because they past a restaurant and it was called La Bella Italiana and so it sparked her memory. I didn't have enough room to put that in the story sorry! Now without further ado chapter 5!!!

**Bella's pov**

"Common Bella I know that you can do it!" Aro exclaimed

The little boy passed us then on his red and black striped bike. I could tell that he was enjoying the slight breeze and the birds that were chirping. I willed him to keep going, for he was too young to loose his life now.

"No I can't just kill a human! Why cant I just stick to my animal blood diet?"

"Because Bella in my city we do not hunt we get out 'food' brought to us and it would make it a lot easier if you would just cooperate with me."

"No" I stated finicality ringing in my voice.

I was equally surprised when I saw Aro shrink back from my voice.

"Oops I am going to have to learn how to control that better." I said as I smiled sheepishly.

I was surprised and how much my powers were developing in such a short time. I must be stronger than I thought.

"It's okay young one. Maybe after you have hunted we can work on uncovering the full ability of your powers. I have a feeling that you are going to be a powerful ally."

"I really don't think that you should rely on me that much. I might let you down." I said looking down embarrassed.

"Always self-doubting Isabella, you should have more faith in yourself."

"I'm sorry but it is just so hard adjusting to this new life and not having any memories of my past." I said frowning

"I know how hard it can be and I am planning on working with you to uncover the mystery of your past."

"I think that the meadow has something to do with it." I said

"Yes I have been meaning to ask you why I found you sitting in the middle of a meadow."

"To be honest I'm not completely sure why. I just woke up and I had a feeling that if I wanted to uncover some of my past, that would be the best place to start. That is why I was so reluctant to leave; I didn't want to let it go."

"Have you ever thought that maybe an image or a person could help you remember?" Aro questioned

"Not really because I didn't remember anything about anyone until you came around so it was never a thought that crossed my mind."

We were now walking down the alleys of Volterra because it was a bright and sunny day.

I was really excited to see my new home but kind of nervous to meet my new 'family'.

"Bella darling why don't we stop here. It is getting to bright to continue any farther and I would like to start working on developing your powers."

"Okay ready when ever you are."

"So as you may or may not know my ability is to read peoples thoughts through a touch."

Whoa! When he said 'read peoples thoughts' something sparked in me. I had no clue what it meant but I think that it might be another important fact that I would need to uncover my past.

When I looked up Aro was staring expectantly at me. Oops I must be a bit late on answering him.

I answered him quickly "Yes I do know that."

"So I was thinking that you could experiment with hearing thoughts. Your gift seems to have something to do with the mind."

"Okay lets give it a try! How do I start?"

"Well first focus all of your energy to your mind. Good Bella just like that! Now open your eyes and concentrate on picking up energy from me."

"Like this?" I asked

"Yes you're doing great. Now just concentrate on hearing my voice. If you're doing it right you should be able to hear me quickly."

'_I wonder what a chicken would taste like. Oh wow what would happen if I tried changing a bear? Ha it would probably go crazy! Funny stuff :)_

Whoa I defiantly didn't see that one coming. This Aro dude was so composed and normal on the outside (well as normal as we can get) but on the inside he was a crazy lunatic who has very, very random thoughts.

"Um Aro I know that this may sound weird but were you just thinking about chickens and vampire bears?"

"Yes child I was but it was just a test. So you can read peoples minds, you can control them with a thought and you are a shield. A pretty powerful one at that because you are still blocking me without even knowing it. I wonder what else you can do."

"What is a shield?" I questioned

"Well your particular shield is a mind shield. You can block all other abilities that attack or deal with the mind and I wouldn't be surprised if you could project it out of your body to protect other people too." Aro explained

"Wow I could do that much. Why do I have so many powers?"

"You are probably capable of doing much more then we know. I don't really know why you can do so much. It is very uncommon, most vampires don't even have one power so it is very special that you have so many."

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked pouting

"No child you are just different, good different. You are a….total mind control. As I already stated you can read minds, control people with a thought, you are a shield and you are probably able to put thoughts into a persons mind. But enough practicing for today it is getting late and we need to continue our journey so that we will make it to the castle before sunrise. It is a lot different here than in Forks, we don't have a constant shield of clouds to block out the sunlight."

Wait what…castle, he lived in a castle!?! That is some important information that he failed to tell me. Oh and forks….. That was the place where I used to live.

I suddenly remembered that my parents were divorced. My moms name was Renee and my dads name was Charlie. When Renee remarried to a guy named Phil I decided to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington, the rainiest place in the continental u.s.a. I guess that is where the secret meadow where I was changed was located.

Huh Forks, wow I had a really weird craving to go back there and make sure that my dad was alright.

"Bella …..hello? Did you hear me? We have to start our traveling now."

"What? Oh yeah, right I'm ready now….I promise."

I really couldn't think. After all I just had a major 'blast from the past' and my mind was not focused on the task at hand.

"Well lets get going then" Aro exclaimed.

We were at the city before I knew it (a big thanks to vampire speed). The city was HUGE and when I say huge I mean gigantic. The streets were jammed with traffic and there were many tall buildings with bright lights. The streets were also crowded with people wearing capes and fake glow in the dark plastic vampire teeth.

Huh that was strange. I didn't remember a lot from my human years but I didn't think that they dressed like this.

"Aro is there something going on? Do people around here normally dress like this?"

"No people do not normally dress like this and yes there is something going on. It is st. Marcus day. That is why we are able to walk around freely right now and we don't have to worry about fitting in or using alley ways."

"What is st. Marcus day?" I questioned

"The city holds a celebration every year. As the legend goes, a Christian missionary, a father Marcus- Marcus of the Volturi, in fact you will get to meet him later- drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago. The story claims that he was martyred in Romania, still trying to drive away the vampire scourge. Of course that's nonsense – he never left the city. But that's where some of the superstitions about things like crosses and garlic come from. Father Marcus used them so successfully, and vampires never bother Volterra, so they must work."

'If only they knew how wrong they were' Aro thought

Aro continued to explain "It's become more of a celebration of the city, and recognition for the police force- after all Volterra is an amazingly safe city. The police get all of the credit though."

"Oh I see but if all of the Volturi lives here then wouldn't the murder rate be high?" I asked

"Silly Bella, I told you before that we had our 'food' brought to us and I wasn't kidding. We have members who are part of the guard and it is their job to go out and fetch people to 'tour the castle'. No one is allowed to hunt inside the city limits, it is forbidden."

"Am I allowed to hunt inside the city? I mean a few animals couldn't do much damage right? I wouldn't feed everyday maybe just once every two weeks."

"We will work it out after you have met everyone and settled in." Aro stated

'I hope that by that time we will have her drinking human blood just like the rest of us. I hope that she wont be to difficult. We could always force her if she won't cooperate.'

"Hey! Aro I will NOT drink human blood and nothing you can say or do will convince me otherwise. I will be difficult if I have to and I already have great self-control so I will not be forced to drink human blood either. I am perfectly fine with my animal blood diet and I think that you should be okay with that too! Oh and to be honest I really would prefer not to have creepy red eyes so that I can fit in better with normal people!!"

"Whoa quite a temper you have! It was just a thought and a stupid one at that, why would I think for one second that I could get you to change your mind. I'm truly sorry I forgot that you could read minds." Aro protested

'I will have to be more careful next time I…… oh darn it oops'

"HEY" I exclaimed

"Sorry I just have to get used to it. I am really sorry; I'm not used to having another mind reader around. The only ones other than me that I have ever heard of that can read minds are yourself and Edward."

At that my dead heart started to ache. I knew that name from somewhere and I knew that it must be important to me I just didn't know why.

My breath that was coming out in hitches caught on my throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know my past and I needed to know it NOW!

"Is everything okay Isabella?"

"No it's not" I said falling to my knees onto the ground.

"Tell me what is troubling you my child."

"It is just that I really want to uncover my past and I don't think that I can wait any longer. Can you please try something else, anything else? I really need to know my past and I need to know it now!!"

"Isabella you need to have patience my darling. It will all come back in time and I can tell that bit and pieces are already starting to come back as it is. I know how hard it can be but believe me it will all come back on its own in time and you will be happy that you waited."

"I know but it is so tempting to go exploring until I find something or someone that will trigger my memories to come back."

"It is okay my darling but you must stand up now. Look where we are. A few more miles and we will be there!"

"Um Aro I don't mean to harsh your mellow but we are in the middle of an alley way and I don't see any castles anywhere near by."

"Oh but it is Bella. You see we can't enter the front door because it would be too suspicious. We have many entrances and exits to our castle and this pipe line right here is one of them."

"Oh I see now, you can lead the way though because I would probably just get lost trying to find my way."

We were now walking through the tunnels under Volterra and I could see a dim light in the distance.

I could tell that we were getting closer and I stopped breathing, anticipating what was next to come. I had always had trouble fitting in and I wasn't sure that being a vampire would do anything to help with that situation.

Aro slowed to a steady walking pace as we approached the large wooden doors.

With and audible screech the doors shuddered open and I froze in my place.

What I saw on the other side shocked me and I felt little butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

'Well here goes nothing. Time to meet my doom.' I thought and then I continued to walk slowly forward towards my gleeful welcoming committee.

******************************************************

Well I hope that you enjoyed chapter five!! I tried to get it out ASAP(as soon as possible) sorry if it wasn't soon enough for you…I have been extremely busy. The next chapter is going to be In Edwards's point of view…I think…..? Remember a review makes the world go round… well maybe not the world but it makes MY world go round!!:)


	6. End

Hey guys sorry this took a while to update but my mom grounded me from the computer because I was 'using it too much' so that is why I am posting it at 1:30 in the morning cuz mommy and daddy are sleeping…shhhhh

OMG 52 reviews people!?!?!?! I am so happy right now I could cry:)

Oh and Alice Whitlock Hale JR. asked me if the chapter titles were song titles and the answer is yes. I was waiting until someone actually caught onto that. The titles are either of songs or phrases from the books that I thought would be perfect to describe the chapter. This chapters song is End by Simple plan( Go listen to it…it is perfect!)

I don't own twilight or any songs or inspirational quotes that I named in this chapter :(

**********************************************************************************************************

**Edward's pov**

"Edward please slow down and just think about this a little bit more." Alice voiced

"Why should I?" I questioned

"Just think about it Edward. You can't just bust through the Volturi's door with little to no explanation. I know that we are all anxious to see Bella again but wouldn't you rather keep your life?"

The hell I can't charge in! I thought

"Bella is my life and without her mine means nothing to me." I said

"But I care about my life and Emmett…well Emmett's Emmett what else can I say?" Alice shrugged

Emmett was standing in the middle of a street in Forks dressed in all black and was attempting to play chicken with all of the cars that were coming our way.

"Edward keep watching this is about to get really good" Alice said and smiled up at me

"What?" Emmett said and turned his head in our direction.

That one moment of not being focused was Emmett's one big mistake.

The blue 2009 mustang convertible GT came hurtling forward at a blinding speed.

It hit Emmett straight on and he went flying at least ten feet down the road. There was a blood curdling screech as the metal bent to fit his body shape. As Emmett went flying he grabbed the front bumper of the car and pulled the dent back out so that there would be no evidence of him being hit.

Of course Emmett wasn't hurt so there was no need to worry but I couldn't help it. I was in so much shock that I wasn't listening to anyone's thoughts so when the driver got out of the car my jaw dropped.

The driver was none other than….Mike Newton!?!?!

Wow who knew that he could afford a car like that?

But what surprised me even more was what he did when he got out of the car.

"You imbecile that was my car! My poor, poor car. If you got one little scratch or dent on it I swear I will shove your balls so far up your$$ that…"

He stopped short when he saw who it was and did a double take. Huh I thought that only happened in movies.

"Em..Emm….Emmett Cullen?" He questioned swallowing loudly.

'Who did you think it was retard' Emmett thought

I gave him a warning growl. We didn't need to start anything more with him tonight. But one look at the look on his face changed my mood.

At this point Alice and I were rolling on the ground with laughter. This was even better than expected.

'Why was that bozo standing in the middle of the road anyway? Oh yeah we are talking about Emmett Cullen here! I wonder when all of the Cullen's got back? Bella will be so excited… if Bella was still here I mean. She has been missing ever since the Cullen's left and no one can find her. I wish I had her back.' Mike thought

Yeah right like she would come back for you! I thought

Alice elbowed me in the side and when she had my attention she pointed to where Emmett had just been sitting a minute ago and then to the drivers seat of the mustang.

He was hot wiring the car or trying to I should say. Mean while Mike was still yelling into the darkness totally oblivious to everything that was going on.

"Emmett it is never blue wire to green wire! It is always blue wire to red wire." I whispered at vampire speed so that Mike had no chance of hearing me.

"Oh thanks" he replied and went back to his work.

A few seconds later the engine snarled to life and Mike spun around to face his beloved car.

It sped off into the darkness never to be seen or heard of again….or so we thought.

Emmett circled back and yelled out the window "Ha Ha B!tch!" and sped off into the opposite direction. He stopped at the bush that Alice and I were currently hiding behind.

"Care for a ride my hommies?" Emmett asked

"You are so weird Emmett! You just had to take Mikes car?" Alice said

I didn't protest but I just got into the back seat of the car (Alice and Emmett were already in the front) I wasn't really in the mood to get caught and put in jail tonight.

"You should be happy that I got us a ride. Now we don't have to run everywhere with antsy pansy Edward over there." Emmett exclaimed proudly

'Does the thought of seeing Bella again give you the tingles in a silly place?' Emmett thought

Emmett was referring to the words to the song that was playing right now.

It was called Bubbly by Colbie Caillat and it was one of Alice's favorites. She said that it reminded her of Jasper's relationship with her. She was now singing along with the notes, her voice a tone higher than the melody but just as angelic. But it held nothing to Bella's beautiful voice that I was so close to hearing again.

"Ha Eddie's day dreaming about his beloved Bella again." Emmett exclaimed

"Shut up Emmett." I said hitting him on the back of his head. It made a loud thwack sound. Bella deserved to be day dreamt of.

"Hey I'm trying to drive here and I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Why don't you guys both shut up! You're yelling so loud that I can't even hear the music anymore and I was trying to sing along, it is one of my favorite songs, Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy!!"

"_And when you left you kissed my lips and told me you would never, never forget these images. Well I never want to see you unhappy_; _I thought you'd want the same for_ _me_. _Goodbye_ _my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream, I'm trying not to think about you, can't you just let me be. So long my luckless romance, my back is turned on you. Should have known you'd bring me heartache, Almost lovers always do…." _Alice sang along

That's when I cut her off. I was very close to exploding.

"Alice would you please change the song! I can't take it anymore!!!" I yelled

"Okey dokey Eddie." Alice said and then reached over to change the station

Now the song Mr. Lonely blasted over the speaker system. Still not helping!!!

"_I'm Mr. Lonely; I have nobody, No one to love"_

'Hey it's Eddie's theme song' Emmett thought sarcastically

I'm choosing to ignore that comment. I wasn't really in the mood to fight again tonight.

Alice switched it again and now cyclone was playing.

"_She moves her body like a cyclone and she makes me want to do it all night long..."_

"Wahoo! This would be a great song to listen to when me and Rose are getting it on!! Whops did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Emmett that was totally gross isn't catching you two in action bad enough!! But I would have had to hear it either way so it doesn't matter to me." I said slightly grossed out

"Yes but it does matter to me! Now I have a really gross mental picture in my head. God Emmett is it really that hard to keep your sex life on the down low." Alice said and then she changed the station yet again with a disgusted expression on her face.

This time Every time we touch was playing. What can a man do to get a break around here?

"_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling and every time I kiss I swear I can fly cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side…"_

Alice already knowing what I was going to say next changed the station for the umpteenth time.

Now it was Get Back by Demi Lavato. Oh my god what was wrong with this world !?!? Couldn't there be at least one song that didn't have anything to do with break ups make ups or making love?

"_I wanna get back to the old days where the phone would ring and I knew it was you…"_

"Alright lets give this one more try." Alice huffed annoyed

When she changed it this time the cupid shuffle blared through the speaker system.

"Woooo everyone it's time for a dance party!!!" Alice screeched that Emmett slammed on the breaks. Can I hear you say whip lash?

Even thought I was like stone, going from 170 to 0 in less than a second was very painful if you catch my drift. In case you didn't know, the seat belt locks in place when you hit the breaks but you keep going.

"Geese Alice are you trying to kill us!" I exclaimed even though I knew that we were already dead in a sense.

"Who cares about you Edward, she could have hurt me." Emmett stated always thinking about himself

I swear one day I was going to rip that idiot to pieces!

"Hey Edward no need to be hasty. You know that Rose would kill you." Alice said

That darn pixie always watching my future so closely! I didn't need a baby sitter 24/7. It wasn't like I was going to go run off to the Volturi or anything….oh wait that's what I was doing right now.

"Everybody that is it. Out of the car. We are having a dance party! Hurry the song is half way through already!!" Alice screamed at us

"Awww" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"Erg" Alice huffed and got out of the car

I laughed out loud when I read her thoughts and what she planned to do next.

She opened Emmett's door and dragged him out by the neck. I immediately shut up when I saw what she was planning on doing to me, but by that time it was too late to do anything about it.

She stood outside of my door and started slapping me over and over again until I got out of the car to endure the up and coming torture.

I have to admit that, that was the worst three minutes and fifty one seconds of my life! All of the cars driving by would honk at us and one even went as far as throwing money.

I felt so stupid. Of course Emmett didn't care because he liked the attention and Alice was so caught up in the dancing that she didn't care either, so I was all alone on this one.

When we were getting back into the car Alice decided to talk to me again.

"Hey Edward I was surfing the web a few days ago and I found some sayings that you might like. Do you want to hear them? Well it doesn't matter because I am going to tell you them anyway."

"Go ahead Alice, it is better to just get it over with now." I said

"Okay here is the first one. 'Be strong now because things will get better, it might be stormy now but it can't rain forever.' It's cute isn't it?"

"Yeah just perfect Alice" I said

"Oooooo I got another one. 'Take your time, don't live too fast. Troubles come, and they soon will pass.' Yep that was another good one" Alice announced

"I got one." Emmett said

"Go for it." Alice answered

"You never know how strong you are… until being strong is the only choice you have."

"Awww that was great Emmett" exclaimed Alice

Yeah I got it off a cereal box… frosted flakes or something like that. Oh look a butterfly." Emmett stated

"Guys what is with all of the inspirational speeches?" I questioned

"Oh Edward didn't you know that 'Sometimes people put up walls not to keep others out but who cares enough to break them down' I bet Bella does!" There she goes again with her inspirational mood!

"Enough" I shouted

"It's okay Edward. 'Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay then it is not the end.'"

"Alice seriously, stop it!" I yelled

"Okay, okay I'm done now." replied Alice

"Oh good now I can…" Emmett started to say but was cut off abruptly.

"Noooo" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"Chill guys I was just going to say that now we can discuss how we are going to cross the water when we get to the boarder in New York." Emmett argued pouting

'What did you think I was going to say Eddie?' Emmett thought wriggling his eyebrows at me.

What did I do to deserve a brother like him? Why oh why does go hate me? Oh yeah because I am a blood sucking creature of the night who has to kill to survive.

"Oh I forgot about that! We were having so much fun though." Alice said suddenly pouting again.

"Okay we could go with that" Emmett said sarcastically

"Back to the very important point that Emmett brought up. How are we going to cross the water? We are getting close so we need to decide now." I said

We were now to the boarder of New York by the water. Thanks to our maniac driving skills we converted a five day trip into one.

There were many people lined up along the edge of the water wearing bathing suits.

I read the mind of the closest person and found out that they were having a contest to see who could swim the channel the fastest.

"They are having a race across the channel, in case you're wondering.' I stated

"Oh I found my way of transportation. I am going to swim the channel and then keep going when they all stop, until I arrive in Europe." Yep that was Emmett for you

"Okay well you can do that but I am going to take a plane across." That was me for you. Plain and simple.

"Oh so many decisions, too hard to choose, I want to go with both, head hurting, someone help me!" Alice screamed falling out of the parked car onto the ground.

Wow she is so melodramatic!

"Okay you crazy pixie you are coming with me!" Emmett exclaimed, grabbing Alice and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous Emmett! Alice is coming with me." I said grabbing her off of Emmett's shoulder and setting her on her feet.

"Guys no need to play tug-of-war with me!" Alice yelled playfully

"Come on Alice, I will be lonely if I have to swim there all alone." Emmett said, attempting to wow her over with puppy dog eyes.

It was pretty hilarious if you ask me. This huge thing trying to act cute. Yeah that was Emmett right now.

"Let's see, I got it! Eni meni miny mo, catch a tiger by his toe. If he hollers let him go…" Alice started to say.

"Common Alice just pick already. We don't have time for this." I stated, starting to get a little angry now.

"Okay I'm gonna … take a plane. I think that Edward needs my company more than you do."

"Aww man. Why does Edward get everything that he wants?" Emmett complained

"Hey I didn't ask for this." I said defending myself and pointing to Alice.

Alice looked livid, shocked, and hurt so I quickly rephrased.

"Not that I am not thankful for it. I am very happy that you chose to go with me Alice."

'You better mean that! Oh you are so going to pay for that. I am going to take you shopping with me when we get back! Mwaa haa haa… I feel so evil!!' Alice thought

Dang it, not shopping again. She always does that!

'Oh get over it. You know that you like it deep down!' she thought again

Yeah deep down. Very deep down… almost too deep to even be possible. Oh that's right… it wasn't!

I gave her a look that said whatever and then we both got back in the car to drive to the airport. I took off as soon as the doors were shut; leaving Emmett to swim all the way to Europe…I hope that he wasn't kidding about that!

When we got to the air port, we got on the first plane that was available and flying to Italy.

Once we took off I was barely able to contain my giddiness.

I was literally bouncing in my seat. I know what you are thinking 'the mighty Edward Cullen is bouncing up and down like a baby in his seat…isn't that normally Alice's thing' but I couldn't care less right now. I was so close to seeing my Bella again.

Alice put her small hand on my shoulder and whispered to me.

"You need to calm down..."

Just then the speakers came on interrupting her.

"Ladies and gentlemen we seem to have hit some turbulence if you could please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts now it would be greatly appreciated."

"You see. You are starting to scare some people and they are going to ask questions." Alice continued

A few hours later Alice told me that we would be starting our decent soon and then the speakers confirmed what she had just told me.

When we got off of the plane Emmett was already there waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long… was there traffic?" Emmett asked

He had already changed into dry clothes…thank god because you could never be sure with Emmett.

"You guys wait here I am going to get us a car." Alice told us

"Aww but I already had my eye on that jeep over there." Emmett pouted

"No Emmett we can't take the biggest car or I should say truck that there is in this place! It would be way to obvious" I argued

"Oh and that isn't." Emmett argued back pointing to the car that Alice had already brought back. She was waving to us from the driver's side signaling us to get in.

She had a 911 turbo engine Porsche that was a canary yellow.

Geese she couldn't under do anything could she?

I hopped in and so did Emmett and with that we took off.

We arrived at the gates in Volterra a lot quicker than expected but what can I say we are the Cullen's and we love to drive fast!

When we pulled up to the gate I hopped out (It was overcast today).

What I saw shocked me. We were met by a girl… a girl that I knew well. She was very pretty but then again most vampires are. Her name was….

**Bella pov**

Why me? Why now? Egg I can't take this!

*************************************************************************************************************

Hope that you enjoyed it! Bella wasn't supposed to be in there until the next chapter so that was my bonus gift to you :) Please leave a review it lets me know that people are actually reading my story and it makes my day!!


	7. We Are Broken

Hi again people. This took a little longer than expected to get out there but I was having such a hard time writing this….

The name of this chapter is We are broken and it is by Paramore, my favorite band…I would recommend listening to the song it is really great and describers this story well:)

***********************************************************************************************************

**Bella pov**

Oh lord, just kill me now.

I couldn't believe the sight that was in front of me. When I agreed to go with Aro I wasn't expecting this!

Then I realized that the room had gone quiet. Not even the sound of breathing could be heard. I guess they were waiting for me to say something.

In front of me stood six other vampires. I knew that I had to say something, but I just couldn't make my mouth form words.

I looked up to Aro with pleading eyes but he wasn't there anymore. I wonder where he had gone. Oh well now I am just going to have to face this all by myself but I am a big girl now. I can handle it…right?

I opened my mouth because I just wanted to get this over with but just when I was about to speak Aro showed up again.

"Sorry about that" he whispered to me even though I was pretty sure that everyone else in the room had heard it too. Then he turned and faced the other vampires.

"This is Isabella and she will be joining us."

If I was still human, I would have been as red as a fire truck racing down the street with sirens blaring to save a hippopotamus by now.

"Um just Bella." I corrected Aro

"Sorry Bella. Everyone will be on their best behavior and treat Bella just like you would treat me because she is a part of our family now."

I had a feeling that when Aro gave and order, everyone listened. Who knows what vampires do for punishment, but I wasn't in the mood to find out.

I was dying to know who these other vampires were but it didn't look like we were getting very far.

"Well don't act like strangers now. You can say something like maybe introduce yourselves, I am sure that she is dying to know." Aro exclaimed

Wow, was I really that predictable?

The first one in the line stepped forward. He was very muscular and broad through the shoulders. He kind of reminded me of someone, if only I could remember their name.

"Hello, my name is Felix and I'm a part of the guard. I am one of the strongest vampires out there so my job is to go out on 'missions' and help out." He said with a big grin on his face

"Nice to meet you" I replied.

"Hey Bella I got this for you. We all wear one so this will help you blend in." Aro said handing me a black cloak and I put it on just like he wanted.

Although I highly doubted that a piece of clothing could help me blend in, I smiled anyway.

"Thanks" I replied quietly

The next person stepped out of line then.

"Hello, my name is Demetri and I am also a part of the Volturi guard. My job is to track down our 'clients' because I am a tracker, that is my gift." he said

By the way that he said clients it made me think that victims would have been a better choice of wording. I shivered involuntarily. What had I gotten myself into?

I nodded to show that I heard what he said and then he stepped back into line. Only four left, I can handle that.

The next one in line looked like a young boy, no older than fourteen years of age. Well in human years that is.

He took a step forward out of the line and the girl next to him looked a little mad. Now that I noticed, she had been wearing that scowl the entire time that I was here.

"Hello, my name is Alec. I am very important to the Volturi guard mostly because of my power. I can shut down the body I guess you could say. When I use my power you loose control over your sight, hearing, touch, and taste, basically all of your senses."

Wow, remind me not to get on his bad side. I wonder if my power would cancel his out.

The girl stepped up next and she looked kind of bored.

"The name is Jane and that knuckle head over there is my brother." She said jerking her head in Alec's direction. She looked young like him too. "I am also very important to the volturi. I am the opposite of Alec. He can make you feel nothing and I can put the illusion of pain into your mind. Don't get on my bad side because I won't hesitate to use it on you."

I was about to ask what crawled up her butt and died but then I decided to just listen to her thoughts.

'How can she be prettier than me? It is so unfair! I wonder how she will like it when I use my power on her.'

I flinched back from her, not wanting to experience the wrath of pain. Apparently it was me that crawled up her butt and died. She barley knows me and she hates me already…well that's a bad way to start off.

"Listen Jane, I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but I think that you should" I started to say but stopped abruptly when I saw everyone else's faces.

They all stared at me wide eyed and I wondered what I could have possibly done wrong.

Jane's stare was the worst. It felt like it was piercing right through me. I hoped to god that my powers would work against hers.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"Unbelievable! You should be on the ground by now writhing in pain!! Why aren't my powers working?" Jane huffed in frustration

"Bella has many powers and is more powerful and valuable than all of you. I was going to explain this all later but I guess now would be a good time too. Is it okay with you Bella?" Aro asked

I didn't like the attention so I quickly answered "yeah it's fine."

Jane was staring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I almost felt bad for her, that she had to live with so much hate bottled up…key word almost.

"Bella is a total mind control. We are still experimenting with her powers but so far she can read minds, control people with a thought, she is a shield, she can put thoughts into your mind and she can probably move things with her mind too."

Everyone's mouths dropped open except for Jane's. She looked way beyond pissed. I guess she wasn't Aro's favorite anymore and from the look on her face, she guessed it too.

"I am not that special" I said quietly looking down

"Are you kidding me? That's awesome!!" Felix yelled

Jane shot death daggers at him and I almost felt bad for him.

Then I did feel bad for him because he dropped to the ground and started rolling around while holding his head.

I acted on a reflex because I just couldn't stand there and watch this.

I expanded my shield, without even knowing I could do so, and then I could feel a little light from where Felix was on the ground.

He immediately stopped rolling and stood up looking a little disoriented.

"What the hell, why aren't you on the ground anymore? Don't you feel anything anymore?" Jane yelled at Felix

"I don't know I can see that you are still using your power on me but I can't feel it." He answered

I couldn't listen to anyone's minds because they were all speechless except for Jane who was furious.

"I think that it's Bella. Bella are you doing this?" Aro asked

"I think so. I just couldn't stand looking at him like that and it just happened." I said with a little bit of pride. I was really proud of myself for doing this and succeeding.

"Amazing" Aro exclaimed.

"Would you like to fill us in because I still have no idea what is going on here!" Jane yelled

She could be very pushy. She is also very annoying and I think that I might have to set her in her place later.

"Well remember how I said that Bella was a shield? I think that she expanded her shield in order to protect Felix. Is that right Bella?" Aro questioned

"Yeah I think so. I can feel where he is in my shield." I answered

"Wow that is so cool. You could be a big help to us on 'missions'. I wonder how far you can extend it now." Alec exclaimed excitedly

I knew what was coming next from Jane so I extended my shield to cover Alec. Then I thought what the heck and extended my shield to cover everyone in the room except Jane, just in case she got any funny ideas.

"Not today. We will experiment with her powers at a later date but for now she is just going to get settled in. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" he answered.

Suddenly Jane burst out screaming "What the hell. Now my powers wont work on anyone in the room! What is with you Bella…are you just trying to show off now?!?!"

"Jane control yourself." Aro commanded

"No it's okay, I got this Aro. I don't know what your problem is but this crap needs to stop now. I cant say that I am sorry for stealing your 'spotlight' but that doesn't give a reason to go all p.m.s on me. I am just using my shield because I don't think that it is right to use your powers against your own friends and family. They all know how powerful you are and you don't need to keep reminding them of it."

There I said it. I got it all off my chest at once.

Everyone was staring at me again. Well I guess that no one has ever stood up to Jane before. But then again they were probably just scared that she would go all 'I'm gonna burn you' on them. I didn't have to worry about that though.

"Well said" Aro appraised me.

"I hate you Isabella. You better watch your back." Jane said as a come back… it was pretty lame if you ask me.

So I came right back at her "The name's Bella and don't you forget it."

I wonder where all of my shyness went.

"Well now that all of that is over, lets get back to the introductions. We still have two left." Aro stated calmly

The next one stepped forward and he had the same color cloak as me.

"I'm Caius and I am a part of the Volturi coven. We control the Volturi guard and make sure that they follow through with their orders."

As soon as he stopped talking, the next stepped forward. He also had the same color cloak as mine. I looked over to Aro and his was also the same. Ours were all pitch black, where as everyone in the guard had lighter black and grays.

"I'm Marcus and I am also a part of the volturi coven just like Caius and Aro."

"Hello and it's great to meet all of you." I said looking everyone in the eye but I skipped over Jane.

"My brothers Bella will be joining the coven; I think that it is most fit for her."

"WHAT!!!" Jane's screech pierced through the air.

"I am sorry Jane but it is for the best" Aro told her calmly.

"But I have been with the guard for years and if anything I deserve to be a part of the coven." Jane said stomping her foot on the ground.

Wait I thought that only happened in movies when the rich popular person didn't get what they wanted.

"Jane the decision has already been made. I'm afraid that you are just going to have to deal with it." Aro shot back at her

"Why does she get everything just because she is powerful?" Jane questioned

"Yes that is precisely it. We need her with us. She is a very powerful ally and she deserves the best." Aro answered her and then he turned to me.

"Would you like to follow me? Now that all of the introductions are done I would love to get you settled in."

"Okay" I said and followed Aro down the hall and up some stairs.

"Aro I don't have anything so I really don't need to get settled in." I argued lamely

"I know my dear. You will be shopping tomorrow with Heidi. She is out right now fetching us some humans. It is overcast right now so it doesn't matter and it is suppose to be overcast again tomorrow, that is why you are going shopping then."

"But I don't have any money." I argued back

"Nonsense. What is mine is yours now so a little money wont make a big difference."

"Are you sure Aro?"

"I am positive. Now here we are, this is your room."

It was on the thirteenth floor and it was a big wide golden door.

"I thought that you would like gold instead of red or black because of your diet and all. I hope that you don't mind."

"It's perfect" I answered back turning the knob on the door to reveal what was hidden inside.

Everything was gold. There was a golden bed, desk, dresser, closet, window, ceiling, and carpet.

I was amazed that someone would go through this much trouble just for me to happy.

"It is truly beautiful but why is there a bed? I don't know much about vampires but I do know that we can't sleep."

"We all have beds. They are to complete the room and to make us feel more normal…even though I don't know how that is possible. Plus if you want to sit down and relax, it is the perfect place to do so."

"Oh I see and thanks again, I love it!"

"Yeah but I better be going now. Heidi will be here any minute now."

"Yeah about that Aro. Can I go hunting now? I really don't want to be here for the feast."

"Are you sure that you don't want to try out human blood. I think that you might find it satisfying."

"It probably would be satisfying but I don't want to kill a human so I'll just stick to animals."

"Yes my darling as long as you stay hidden and stick to animals then I will be fine with that."

"This may sound silly but what is the best way to get out?"

"Well the window of course." Aro said so calmly, making me feel stupid for even asking.

"We are thirteen stories up though…wont I get hurt jumping from this high?"

"You are a vampire now so height doesn't matter. Trust me you will be perfectly fine."

"Okay thanks"

"Heidi has just arrived so I best be going now."

With that he turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I took that as my cue to leave so I opened the window and followed my own and so I didn't look down.

I took a step and then I was falling. A second later there was a barely audible thump as I gracefully landed on the balls of my feet.

Well that was a lot easier than expected.

After that I took off to see what Volterra had to offer in the animal department. Maybe I would get lucky and find a deer.

But as I ran I could hear the screams and shouts of those innocent people who would be loosing their lives so soon.

I pushed myself to go even faster and the farther I got the less I could hear their desperate pleas for help, until they totally disappeared and all was silent again.

********************************************************************************************************************

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter wasn't suppose to be up until tomorrow.

Please, please, please, please review…I would love to get at least ten more reviews before I post the next chapter but I'm not picky so I wont demand ill just stick to begging…please, please, please:)


	8. Animal I have Become

Hey guys and thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!! Here is the next chapter… It doesn't belong to me Stephenie Meyer owns all:(

******************************************************

**Edward's pov**

I still didn't understand what she was doing way out here unless…

"What are you doing all the way out here?" I asked

"Well Edward, what a nice way to greet a young lady. Ah and I see that you brought Alice and Emmett with you, what a pleasant surprise! Aro will be so pleased."

I waved on Alice to tell her that I was okay and she drove off with Emmett to go park the car.

"Hello, now will you please answer my question?"

"Yes Edward your pants are too tight." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Do not play games with me! What are you doing out here?" I answered back, slowly loosing my patience.

"Oh come on, don't be Mr. grumpy now! I'm out here talking to you silly."

"I don't have time for this Heidi! Please just answer my question."

'Geese he is really pushy today. I wonder how far I can go before he explodes. Maybe I can just run away now…" Heidi thought

"Don't even think about running and as far as pushing my buttons, I would advise you not to." I answered her unspoken questions

"Ah Edward I should have known that you would be poking around in my mind, so there is no sense in hiding anything."

'Da da da dadada da da da da da dada dadadadada'

Great now she was singing the jeopardy theme song in her head. Yep, she was defiantly hiding something from me.

"You are hiding something from me." I said

"Why would you think that Edward?"

"Well why else would you be singing the jeopardy theme song in your head?"

"Last time I checked there was no law against a girl liking a song so much that they repeat it in their head."

"Yes but there is a law against holding people hostage."

"We are not holding anyone hostage as of this moment, that I know of that is."

"Where are you keeping Bella?"

"Who is Bella? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Do NOT act stupid with us, but then again in your case you won't have to act very much." Alice said surprising me

They had just gotten back and Alice was already as pissed as me.

"I do not enjoy being called stupid when I know that I am very far from it. I really don't know what you are talking about! I have been out all day scouting for people to bring back home with me. After all we are all getting very hungry. I can see that you are too. Your eyes are pitch black, how long has it been since you last hunted?"

"I don't know a while…but that is not the point." I said

"Well, would you like to tell me your point then because so far we have gotten no where and you are wasting my time."

Alice grew very tense beside me. I could only guess that she was having a vision, so I listened in.

*vision*

"Edward wait no you don't want to do that!" Alice said

I didn't listen because I was too pissed to even hear anything.

I lunged at Heidi and wrapped my hands around her neck before she even knew what was coming.

There was some screaming and a bunch of people stopped to stare.

*End of vision*

'Edward please don't be rash. We can't afford that…think about Bella!' Alice thought

At the mention of Bella's name I immediately calmed down. I didn't even know what had come over me.

'There that's more like it' she thought.

"Thanks Alice" I said slightly embarrassed for acting so hastily.

"Can you guys stop with the silent conversations!" Heidi yelled

"Well we could but I was just trying to calm Edward down because I saw a vision of him ripping your throat out." With a smile on her face and that just made her words even more menacing.

"Alright guys, what do you want? I need to get going because if I don't get home soon Aro will have my head."

"Cool I'd like to see that!" Emmett finally spoke even though I wish that he hadn't.

"No you don't Emmett" Alice argued back

"Yes I kinda think that I do."

Oh great now they are going to get into a full blown argue battle.

"No you really don't."

"Oh yes I do!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Alice yelled and then did a front flip and landed on Emmett's back. Then she started slapping him repeatedly on the head, while he was running around in circles trying to throw her off of his back.

They could be so embarrassing at times!

'Edward now is your chance. She is distracted. Get into her mind and find some answers." Alice thought

Wow I was distracted too. I almost forgot why we were here. No that could never happen!

"Wow they are so stupid! That is the gayest thing that I have ever seen! Wait no I've seen worse. At least one is a guy and the other is a girl this time, not that I have anything about gays…I actually think that they are really cool! I can't wait to get home, Aro said that he had a surprise for all of us. He said that we have a new member." Heidi was thinking

I involuntarily growled. I knew who that new member was and there was no way that I was going to let that happen.

'Oh no. I forgot about Edward. Grrr I know that you were listening to that. You are so in trouble. No one else was supposed to know! Oh, if Aro finds out I will be in lots of trouble. I wonder what chance I would have of escaping now?' Heidi thought

'Oh no Edward I just saw Heidi running away, you have to stop her.' Alice thought at me

"Two steps ahead of you" I answered back.

I jumped over to Heidi and grabbed her from behind. Just as she was about to scream I out my hand over her mouth.

She was struggling to break free of my vice grip but I was stronger than her so she would never win. She realized this too and stopped struggling, admitting that she was defeated.

"Now don't make things hard for me. You are going to tell us everything that you know and you are going to cooperate with us. When we release you, you will continue on with your day as though nothing unusual happened. Understood?" I growled at her

She nodded and then I began to loosen my grip on her.

I handed her over to Emmett who had finally given up his battle with Alice, knowing that he would never win.

He put his hand over her mouth just like I had and he was about to grip her when it happened.

Alice had seen it happen and I had heard it in her thoughts, but it was too late to react.

There was a defying crunch and then all was silent…for a few seconds.

"Holy crap! She bit me, she freaking bit me! Guys help, when she bit me I let go of her. Owww it freaking hurts!!!! Where is Rose when I need her o distract me?" Emmett screamed

Yes it was true. In that one moment when Emmett released her to grip his hand, she took off like a bullet. Now we had no chance of catching her.

Well we did have one last chance and that was me. I was the fastest runner and the only one with a chance of catching up to her.

And with that I took off running.

I caught up with her in no time and reached out to grab her wrist. When I stopped running we both jerked to a stop.

"What the heck do you want from me?" She screamed in my face. Wow very lady like.

"I want you to tell me everything that you know about this new addition to the Volturi guard."

"That's all he told me! That we were getting a new addition and that she was very powerful so we shouldn't get on her bad side. She would also be going straight into the coven, completely skipping the guard. I swear that is all that I know!" She answered my question.

'I think that he is seriously going to kill me. I wonder why that girl is so important to him. That is really all that I know. I hope that he believes me. I really need to get going now!' Heidi's thoughts were erratic.

"Okay I believe you and I have decided not to kill you. I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling Bella, that girl." I said answering her unspoken questions.

'Wow he knows this g…I mean Bella. I wonder if I should go tell Aro that he knows that she is alive. This might ruin his plans.'

Wait, what? He had plans. I needed to go see him so that I could pick through his thoughts. I needed to know exactly what he had planned for Bella.

Alice and Emmett came and joined me with Heidi.

Emmett had his hand clutched tightly to his chest and he kept shivering and wincing in pain. I hated Heidi at that moment. How dare she hurt anyone in my family, Bella included. I needed to get to her and fast, I couldn't be away from Bella any longer!

"You just had to bite him you whore!" Alice yelled at Heidi surprising me again. She must be really pissed!

"Yes I did. It was the only way that I saw in which I could get away."

"Well look at where you are now! It didn't get you very far now did it?" Alice yelled back

"You scarred my precious hand! Now it will never be the same!" Emmett yelled at Heidi

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that. Would you forgive me if I took you to see Aro?"

"NO" Alice yelled

"Hell no" Emmett exclaimed

"Yes" I said calmly

'Are you nuts!?!?' Alice thought

Well maybe I was but this could be our last chance to get to Bella. I couldn't just pass it up!

"Yes could you please take us to Aro?" I said

"I could indeed but not today. I am getting humans now and when I return we are going to feed. Then we have to clean up. Plus everyone will be adjusting to our new addition so not today."

"What about tomorrow?" I questioned

'I don't see a problem with that. Go check into a hotel for a night or something. Tomorrow I will have Demitri and Felix meet you. Go into the alley way that is to the right of the clock tower and they will be there waiting for you. 9:00 a.m. sharp!"

"Why wont you be there?" Emmett asked rudely

"Because I already have plans. Do you want to get in or not?"

"Yes we would very much like to get in. We will be there on time." I answered

"Great, Aro will be so pleased! Now I must go, the day is almost over and I still need to gather people. Be gone now." Heidi said as a group of at least forty tourists came walking our way.

"I was disgusted that they were going to end so many people's lives. Then I really lost it when I saw the two five year old kids laughing and holding hands in that back of the group.

"Have you no mercy Heidi?" I asked

'But the younger they are the more delicious that they taste.' She thought

"Tis the way that god made us, the way that we are meant to be." She answered

"Yes meant to be but not forced. You could be different. You could save human lives instead of destroying them." I argued even though I knew that I could never win this one.

"I am not interested in your ways Edward. Now please leave so that I can do my job."

I was about to beg her to at least let the kids go when Alice grabbed my arms and started pulling me away.

I turned around to face Alice and Emmett and then we started to walk away.

"It's going to be okay Edward. Look on the bright side, at least we will get to see Bella again soon!"

"That's what you said last time."

"Yes but I can feel it!"

'But can you see it?"

"Well no actually but I just know it and you should too. Never bet against Alice!" Alice said

"Oh because you have always been right in the past, I wouldn't dream of it." I said sarcastically.

"Erg you are such a pain sometimes Edward!"

"Oh and you are always just a ball of sunshine." I exclaimed sarcastically again.

We were at the hotel now and Emmett was checking us in while Alice and I were arguing.

"Okay whatever Edward. We really don't need to be arguing with each other right now."

"Agreed" I said

"Guys I got us two rooms. I don't really know why but I just decided to." Emmett explained as he walked over to us.

He handed me the keys to room number 916.

Why oh why? That is Bella's birthday, September 13. What a coincidence! Maybe we were destined to be together after all.

"Let get to our rooms and relax after a long journey." Emmett suggested and we all agreed.

When we did get to the rooms we all piled into room number 917.

Emmett went straight into the shower. Why you may ask. Well because he is Emmett, why else? God knows why he felt the need to because we are vampires and don't need to ever take showers, but he took one anyway.

'Ahhh the warmth. It feels so good!!' typical Emmett thought, it's weird and it makes no sense. Well maybe it did make sense but it was still weird.

I walked into the other bedroom and saw Alice on the edge of the bed.

She was on the phone talking to jasper in a daze with a very loving look in her eyes. I immediately felt bad for intruding on her privacy, so I left.

I walked into the other room, number 913 and I curled up into a ball on the big bed.

Being on a bed reminded me of the times when Bella slept peacefully curled up next to me. When she would speak my name and smile, deep in her dreams.

I yearned for those days again. When everything was normal between us.

We really were the perfect couple. We both loved each other enough to die for the other.

How could I have been so stupid as to not see that?

But lying here I finally did see it. We belong together and every moment that we were apart was pure agony.

That was when I decided that we would no longer be apart.

I would get back to her if it was the last thing that I did.

I would beg and pled, even get on my hands and knees if need be but I would have her again. She would be mine once more and nothing would stop me.

For if she refused I would surly die. If I couldn't have her then I had no reason to live, no reason to be of existence.

The pain would end tomorrow when we met again either she would take me back and we would live happily together, forever or she would deny me her love and I would be ripped apart piece by piece until not a trace of Edward Cullen was left.

******************************************************

I know, it was a bit melodramatic but that's what Edward is! I hope that you liked it! Okay don't kill me now but I will be going on vacation for two weeks! Maybe if I make it to 100 reviews ( I am so close I only need 20 more) I would try my best to get a hold of a computer and update while I am on vacation. I guess I'll see how it works out, I would hate to leave you guys hanging:(


	9. Get Out Alive

Thank you guys for all of the wonderful reviews they make me so happy. I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long to update. I have no good excuse so I'm just going to say sorry again. Kay enough of my useless blabbering on with the story… hope that you enjoy:)

disclaimer- i dont own the twilight characters or the song quotes

*********************************************************************************************************

**Heidi pov**. **(I know, very shocking but it was important to the story!!)**

"I am not interested in your ways Edward. Now please leave so that I can do my job." I was slowly getting annoyed.

This boy was so persistent! Couldn't he tell that I wasn't going to budge? I liked human blood and I didn't want switch to dirt tasting, poop smelling, throw up looking animal blood.

I could tell that he was about to beg me again, but then Alice grabbed him and started to pull him away.

Thank god! At least this girl could take a hint.

When he turned away from me and started to walk away with his family I was relieved.

I turned around to face the approaching tourists.

I had already set the bait and now I was just waiting for the catch. In this case I was the bait.

I was wearing skin tight skinny jeans that were black and dark blue. My shirt was also skin tight and it fit my curves perfectly. The front dipped low and showed just the right amount of cleavage. I was also wearing a necklace with a silver chain and a big Safire jewel that was hanging from it, that brought attention to my neck area. To complete the look I had black stiletto heels on. I had to admit that I looked pretty darn sexy. But then again I always did on these type of missions; it was part of the trap.

They were within hearing range now so I decided to make my move.

"Hello one and all. Welcome to Volterra! My name is Elizabeth and I will be your tour guide for today."

When I was on a 'mission' I always used different names and today my name was Elizabeth.

"We aren't even in Volterra yet and I didn't sign up for a tour." One fat lady said. She smelt strongly of cats and French fries…yuck! She could be a problem so it would be better to just get rid of her first.

"I know madam but it us my job to bring people into the city and show off all of its wonderful treasures. This tour is also complementary and wont cost you a penny."

I promised that it wouldn't cost them a penny but what I didn't mention was that it would cost them their life.

The woman in the front still looked unsure but the rest looked more than eager. This would be easier than I thought. They would just need a little bit more persuasion.

"It is not an obligation. You can leave now or choose to come on a tour with me." I said giving a flirtatious smile so that everyone in the group could see it.

I could tell that they were all mesmerized by my beauty and they were all going to agree to come with me, well except for the lady in the front. It didn't matter to me though because truth be told she smelled horrible and I don't think that anyone would want to drink from her.

"Something smell fishy here. Why would you be giving us a tour with no catches?"

This woman knew way more than she should so I decided to dismiss her.

Aro loved the taste of children's blood so he ordered me to bring him everyone that I spotted. I hated doing it though because it felt like I was committing a terrible crime.

Well either way I was committing a crime because we were going to murder these people. It wasn't like they were innocent though. Humans could be such pigs. They rapped each other and murdered for fun! We were doing this world a favor by taking a few of those low lives out of the picture.

Whether this batch were low lives or dirt bags or whatever they were still a pollutant to our world. If only the whole vampire race believed in feeding off of humans. This world would be a better place.

When we killed it wasn't just for fun, it was to live. There was a purpose for it and it was just a small price to pay for eternal life. Killing was a part of my life now and after all of this time I was becoming numb to it.

The only thing that bothered me was killing children. It was like a needle that was piercing through my little bubble of numbness. They were still innocent and hadn't done anything to taint their souls yet. That could be why their blood was the richest and tasted the best. It was almost sacred but I couldn't bring myself to take their lives away, so I have never had a taste of their precious blood.

That was when I decided that I would let these kids live. I would take whatever punishment that Aro gave me. Lying to him was not an option because with one touch he could see right through it.

"Madam you can leave now if you want to. You brought up a good point though…there are strings attached. Kids are not aloud on this tour because some sights have dark themes and they are not mature enough to handle or understand them. We will be visiting a castle from the mid evil times and a lot of the things are very valuable and extremely breakable. We don't like taking chances so the easiest way to avoid a problem is to forbid the entrance of kids under the age of ten. I am truly sorry for the inconvenience." I said

I was stretching the truth a little bit. The castle was way older than the mid evil times and I wasn't really sorry at all but it's not like a few petty lies would matter very much in the end.

"I am not going on this tour so I will take the kids with me, they are my grandkids. I am telling you guys something is wrong about this tour offer, it would be in your best interest to just leave now." The lady said walking through the group to grab her grandkids hands and then she walked away.

"Okay now that, that is over with, we shale be on our way. If anyone else has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace." I said getting bored. I was really thirsty and I just wanted to get this over with and return home with the rest of my coven.

"How long will this tour take" a boy with blonde skater hair asked. He looked like he was seventeen years old and he was staring at me with an adoring look in his eyes.

Perfect, I managed to reel my catch in! He was actually kind of cute but I had a feeling that he could be powerful if he was turned. Wow, where did that thought come from? I would have to ask Aro about it later before he was killed in our feeding activities.

"Who know it could go on forever or end very quickly." I said smiling innocently. I really hoped that it could go on forever because for some reason I was feeling kind of attached to him.

If only they knew what lay ahead.

"Okay, I'm in!" he exclaimed loudly staring rudely at me. Strangely I didn't care but still. Didn't guys have any respect for girls anymore? I mean there were many people watching!

"Tell me what do you see in me? Hotness, smartness, respect?" I just had to ask the boy.

"All the above. You are perfect!" he said with lust and longing clear in his eyes.

Okay so that was a little bit creepy. This boy doesn't even know anything about me and he was already judging me!

"You don't know anything about me. I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever know and I walk alone." I said

"But I would love to get to know you! You seem special and I'd be dammed if I let you go that easily." He answered

"Oh you don't even know the half of it! If you stay with me you'll be dammed too…" I let my words wonder off as I realized that I had said too much. Oops, Aro was going to kill me so I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer, maybe it would ease the pain that was sure to come later.

I was starting to feel really bad about myself. Me, Heidi who was like the hottest person in the world. For god's sake, my power was my beauty!

"If I have to be dammed to be with you then I will take it! I would give anything to be with you forever." He argued back

Wow! I wonder if I could take advantage of that. No one has ever said that kind of thing to me before.

"It's hard to imagine but someday you'll end up like me." I whispered far to low for human ears to hear. I had plans for him and if Aro aloud me I would end up turning him myself.

Speaking of that it was time to get back to the task at hand.

"Okay enough of that. It is time to start the tour so if you all would follow me we will be on our way." I said as I turned and started walking, with everyone following behind me.

We made it to the center of the city in fifteen minutes. The first stop was the palazzo dei priori otherwise known as the clock tower.

"What you are looking at now is the palazzo dei priori which is located in the heart of Volterra. Take a few minutes to observe and then we will be moving onto our next destination."

After cameras flashed and observations were made we started moving again.

It didn't take as long to get to our next destination which would also be our final.

"This is the Volturi castle. It is extremely old so I ask you to refrain from flash photography. This will be our final destination so savor every minute of it!" I said wile walking through the doors.

As I walked through the door of the castle I was greeted by an eagerly awaiting Felix. He was bouncing up and down like a little girl. He has always been a bit immature and with his gigantic size acting like a little kid was quite comedic.

I turned my head to the side and saw Gianna sitting quietly behind her desk. I gave her a slight smile and then continued on my way down the dark hallway, bringing my catches of the day with me.

"Everyone please try to keep up we will be entering the main chamber and now is not the time to get lost." I yelled to my group of tourists, soon to be prey.

When I entered the room Aro was descending the stairs and he warmly greeted everyone.

"Hello one and all! Welcome to Volterra. If you would all be so kind as to take a seat, the feast can begin." Aro exclaimed

While they were all sitting down exited for a feast that they would never get I took the chance to whisper at vampire speed to Aro.

"Hey Aro I was thinking that maybe we I mean you could think about letting me change a boy. I feel a strange attachment to him. He is the one sitting in the corner with the skater hair. I think that he has a lot of potential."

"Okay if you are going to keep him then I suggest that you move him out of the room because it is about to get very messy in here."

"We are getting a free feast, that wasn't part of the deal." A woman with black hair pointed out.

"There will be a feast but you wont be the ones eating." Demitri said with an evil smile.

I turned to boy and realized that I hadn't found out his name yet.

"What is your name son?" I asked

"It is Corin bradey maccansade and I am seventeen years old."

"Well Corin will you please come with me, I have something different in store for you." I said with a seductive smile.

It worked because he didn't suspect anything and got up to follow me.

"Save some for me" I whispered over my shoulder as I exited the room with an eager Corin following close behind me.

I pulled him into a storage closet that was sound proof a few doors away from the room that a current feeding frenzy was going on in.

I bent down to whisper into his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

"It's hard to imagine but in a few days you will end up like me. Don't worry this will only feel like being roasted in an oven at 1000 degrees but there will be no way for you to put out that hot fire raging out of control inside of your body. You will scream multiple times over the course of the next few days and right when the pain starts to fade it will feel like your heart is going to explode from all of the heat and pressure but then it will all be over and you can live the rest of your life in happiness, no sleeping or eating or going to the bathroom you wont even need to breath. The best part of all will be the super speed, strength and invincibility. You might even get to spend all of eternity with me."

When I leaned away from him, he was shivering uncontrollably and looked like he might pee his pants at any second.

I decided to stop playing with him and so I leaned back down and planted a sweet kiss on his lips before moving to his neck.

It didn't take much to bite through the skin there. It kind of felt like biting into melted butter.

It took some effort and I didn't think that I would be able to pull away but I managed to unlock my jaw from around his neck and fling myself away into the farthest wall in the room from him.

When I had control of myself again I crawled forward and placed a towel under his writhing body. So far he was doing great there hadn't even been one scream uttered from his mouth yet.

After I made sure that he was somewhat comfy I exited the room shutting the door firmly so that no one would hear his screams on the outside.

When I returned to the room there were only a few humans left so I jumped in and started to feed.

That night I drank a little bit more than normal just so that I could be stronger when my human arose a new born vampire in just three days.

"You did great on your first vampire conversion you know with pulling away and all but now we need to talk." Aro said to me

"Yes Aro? What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked

"Well I am a little bit upset because of the lack of children in this batch. Care to explain?"

"I'd rather not." I said but when I saw the look on his face I decided to tell him the truth.

I reached forward and grabbed his hand, preparing for the worst.

What he did next surprised me. "Heidi dear, you are one different vampire. A few children shouldn't make a difference to you but if it really means that much I will cut down on feeding off of them."

"That does not sound like you at all Aro. What has gotten into you?" I questioned

"It is Bella. I think that I have been hanging out with her a little bit too much."

"Where is Bella anyway? Shouldn't she be here feeding with us?"

"That is my point. Her ways are different from ours. She feeds off of animals just like the Cullen's."

"Speaking of the Cullen's Edward, Alice and Emmett are in Volterra and they are going to stop by tomorrow. I would be careful though because I think that Bella was Edwards mate. It turns out that he left to keep her safe and now he will do anything to get her back."

"Bella remembers very little from her past and She currently doesn't remember the Cullen's, I would like to keep it that way. Bella is extremely powerful and I wont let anything get in the of my plan."

"What is that plan exactly?"

"Nothing that you need to be concerned about at the moment but the Cullen's are getting in the way."

"What should I do tomorrow when they come over?"

"You and Bella have a shopping trip planned. I don't want you coming back until the end of the day, is that understood?"

"Yes sir, but what exactly are you going to do about the Cullen's? I have a feeling that Edward will stop at nothing to have Bella back, even if that means risking his life."

"Don't worry about it Heidi. I will handle the situation." He exclaimed darkly with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt them Aro, they are widely known and we can't just kill them without a reason."

"Oh don't worry I think I have reason enough and even if I don't have a reason I will find one. For the time has come for the Cullen's to exist no more." *insert evil laugh here*

**Gianna's pov (the receptionist behind the desk)**

When Heidi walked through the door I shivered slightly from bad memories. She looked so sweet and inviting from the outside but on the inside she was devious and demented.

As if she knew what I was thinking she half smirked at me and the memories that I tried so hard to forget came flooding back.

*flash back*

"Is it because you are such a chicken Gianna?" my 'friend' Lizzy yelled while circling me making chicken noises.

"I'm not a chicken!" I exclaimed and my five friends all laughed in my face.

"Then why won't you go into the castle? It was a dare you know, and you can't back down from a dare!" Courtney threw back at me.

"Yeah! Come on you big wuss, no one has ever backed down from a dare!" Kassie added

"Fine I'll do it but if I'm not back in fifteen minutes I am probably dead." I said sarcastically. Only if I knew how true that would be.

As I approached the door I started to shake violently because I had a really bad feeling about this.

The door creaked open loudly and when I stepped inside of the castle it banged shut behind me.

I heard whispering so I walked toward it. I saw a group of people walking down a hallway and two people talking to each other.

"Good evening Heidi how was it with all of the humans today?"

Okay so the girls name was Heidi but what was the guys' name?

"It was very tiring Felix."

I gasped silently when my foot hit a planting pot and I fell to the ground, landing with a loud thump.

There eyes snapped up to me and the boy turned away to leave. I stayed where I was on the ground, too scared to move even an inch.

Then the girl who's name was Heidi slandered over to me and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"If you want to get out alive run for your life for if you stay it won't be long before you are burning on the inside." Then she laughed evilly and strided off to follow the people down the dark hall way.

I sat there in shock for a few seconds and then the screams started.

That's when it all clicked into place. Her words now made sense to me. This place was a torture chamber and if I didn't leave now, I would be their next victim.

With that thought I picked myself up off of the ground and started flat out sprinting to the big metal doors.

Just as my hand touched the door handle I felt something ram into my back and before I even had a chance to scream they covered my mouth. I was about to fight back but then everything went black.

When my eyes opened there were many people surrounding me. Well I don't know if people was the right word for them because they all had bright blood red eyes.

'Who…who are you and what do you want from me?" I stuttered blinking rapidly.

The back of my head hurt really badly and it was extremely hard to think straight.

"Hello my dear, my name is Aro. You see we have a little bit of a problem here. We are vampires and we can't let you go, so you have two choices. One we have to kill you or two you have to become a vampire and join us."

"Why me?"

'Well you see that's what happens when you go snooping in someone else's house with out permission. So you need to decide now. Is it death or vampirism?"

I gulped loudly and blurted out "um… a vampire I guess?" when it came out it sounded like a question.

"Okay" said Aro as he slowly leaned down. It looked like he was going to whisper in my ear but he kept going and then his teeth sliced into the soft skin of my neck.

I let out a strangled cry and then I was burning.

*end of flash back*

And that was how I came to be what I am now.

My friends never came looking for me. Yeah I know, what kind of friends were they?

It seems so surreal now that if I would have just said truth then I could still be happily human. But no I had to say dare. To pretend that I had a backbone when truly I was scared out of my mind.

Because of that one word my life was changed forever.

I could never go back to my friends and family, I was ice cold, my heart no longer could beat, I was inhumanly beautiful, and worst of all I had to kill to live.

Oh what I would give to spare human lives. They had done nothing wrong to me and it repulsed me to kill them. Worst of all were the eyes. Every time I would feed they would become a blood red which was extremely weird and I hated it.

I resorted to not feeding at all. In all truth I was starving myself and it was not comfortable at all. But I had a feeling that my pleas would be answered soon. I knew that someone would come around and teach me another way to survive without feeding off of humans. I just prayed that they would come soon because I didn't know how much longer I could wait.

With that thought I just sat back in my chair behind the desk and endured the painful screams and pleas from the innocent humans just down the hall from me.

********************************************************************************************************************

Again I am so sorry for the long wait so I hope that this extra long chapter will make up for it. Please review guys!!! I need to know that there are some people who are still the least bit interested in my story :)


	10. Monster

Sorry for the long wait, I had really bad writers block and I was waiting for it to end very impatiently. Thank you everybody for sticking with this story even though there was an incredibly long wait. The song for this chapter is called Monster by Skillet, I think it fits very well and you should defiantly listen to it while reading this chapter! I fought with Alice over this but she always gets her way and I ended up doing something that I hope I don't regret later…I think it turned out really well I just hope you think the same…so here the next chapter finally!!!

**Bella's pov **

I sat on the damp forest floor quivering in silence, staring at the broken and limp form of the deer that I had just fed off of.

It disgusted me greatly that I had to kill in order to survive. I really was a monster and I just had to accept that fact.

I took great caution when hunting. I limited how much I was aloud to help myself to and how often I was aloud to even feed. Yet every time it was hard. When I felt the sensation of warm blood trickling down my throat I lost control of myself and when I finally gained control again I always felt dirty.

That was how I felt right now. I was disappointed in myself and utterly repulsed at the same time. Every time I finished hunting it took me a little while to calm down.

Off in the distance I heard a grandfather clock chime seven times which meant that it was now 7:00 at night. I still had some time to spare before I had to return to the castle and endure my shopping spree.

I have no idea why but just the idea of shopping repulses me greatly. I guess that in my human years I had some bad experiences with shopping or something.

I tossed the nonresponsive deer carcass off to the side for some other animal to eat later on and heaved myself up off of the ground.

Now that I knew there was sometime before I needed to return I decided to take a walk.

While walking I began to let my mind wonder. Now that I was a vampire, so many new opportunities opened up for me. I could watch as civilization grew and fell and see all the technology progress.

With my extra gifts I could help many people and maybe when I became a bit better at resisting human blood I could become a doctor. But no, that could never happen. I didn't even look old enough to pass as a collage graduate so there was no way that I could pass as a doctor.

Okay so doctor was defiantly out but maybe I could find something else helpful to do.

Oh and my gifts were another thing. I really want to experiment with them…maybe Aro will help me after I get settled in or maybe make a friend or two. It would be really cool if I could find a buddy that would be a vegetarian with me. We could be like accountability partners or something of that nature.

I had just made it past the last of the trees and now I could see the first signs of civilization.

I was pacing along the edge of the road just listening to the sounds of life and happiness. As I saw a group of teenagers walk by and laugh carelessly, I wondered if I could ever be like that again. I had no idea who my previous friends or family were and even if I did, it wasn't like I could go back to them like this!

Whoa where did that little anger tantrum come from? I hated this part of being a new born. Aro had told me that I was exceptionally controlled for a new born with thirst and what not but it still bothered me that I didn't have full control over my emotions yet.

I felt so weak and vulnerable which was not acceptable in the vampire world. If I was going to survive in the Volturi then I needed to be strong and act like I had a back bone.

Even though Aro was like a father figure to me I still had my doubts. There was this feeling that the only reason that he kept me was for my powers. For right now though, I was okay with that. Just the feeling of being wanted was enough for me at the moment.

Oh and Jane was another problem. I had a feeling that she was used to being the most favored and the highest feared on the Volturi and when I showed up she felt threatened. I really hated that she felt so angered with me that she felt the need to thrash out and act so rash. Maybe if I went out of my way to be nice to her then she would thaw out a little bit and actually warm up to the idea of being my friend.

I shivered at that thought. How I could I even want to involve myself with that vile little creature.

The sudden realization brought me to a halt. Was I really that much better than her? I mean I had to kill to survive just like her which was just one of the down sides of living, or shale I say existing in this life/ after life.

After all if I hated it so much then why couldn't I just bring myself to end this insanity forever? Was it because I was holding onto something in my past knowing that the moment I gave up all would be lost forever?

Thinking about my past brought me back to the present and I realized that it was time for me to start my trek back to the castle.

To say I was taken by surprise would be the understatement of the year.

I was tackled to the ground from behind and flung back into the cover of the trees. It took me less than a millisecond to respond, thanks to my vampire senses, and I sprang to my feet sinking down into a ferocious fighting stance.

I knew that my attacker had to be another vampire from the smell and just the lone fact that it was able to take me down. I must have been really deep in my thoughts for someone to take me by surprise like that.

"Bella, Bella calm down it's just me. You have to listen! Victoria is after you, and she's going to be here in a few seconds, you have to tell me… Are you prepared to fight?"

The vampire talking to me now was extremely short, almost pixie like, and she had short black hair which spiked out at the ends. My mind was spinning around erratically trying to find out where I had met her before and how she knew my name.

"How…how do you know my name?" I questioned.

"What you seriously don't remember? Oh you don't…oh well that's not important right now but what is, is getting you safe and back to Aro so that he doesn't freak. I will ask you one more time, are you prepared to fight?" the pixie shouted at me while grabbing me by the upper arms and rattling me around like a can of spray paint.

"Yes" I answered back blandly, turning around to face the approaching danger.

For some strange reason I trusted this vertically challenged vampire with my life. And that's when I first realized it, the reason why this vampire was so different. She possessed the same strange golden eyes that I had meaning that she also stuck to the strict animal diet.

Before I even had time to think about this fact the danger had reached us. The evil called Victoria had come to a screeching halt not even fifteen feet from me and this strange vampire standing protectively by my side.

Victoria had fire red hair that curled into bouncy ringlets. She had a baby face that was also pale just like the rest of her tiny figure which marked her as a vampire. She was beautiful of course… weren't we all, but the most bone chilling part was her blood red eyes that seemed that they were staring straight into my soul.

As soon as I made eye contact with her, she turned her lips into a ferocious sneer and a vicious snarl ripped free from her chest rumbling all the way up her throat corrupting the silence of the night.

"What do you want with me Victoria?" my voice rang out strongly, shocking both Victoria and myself.

"Why I seem to have some unfinished business to take care of my dear. Oh all of the things that I plan on doing to you starting with killing off your little friend over there. Don't worry this will only hurt a lot!" Victoria replied. Her voice shocked me though because instead of sounding ruthless and evil it sounded like it belonged to a blonde girl with dimples that was popping her pink bubble gum and twirling her hair.

Without a second thought my survival skills kicked in. The vampire next to me sank into a lower crouch as Victoria herself was coiled as tight as a spring ready at any moment to launch at us.

"Freeze!" came the sound of my commanding voice that was the result of me using my mind control.

Victoria froze having absolutely no choice in the matter and the pixie turned around very slowly to face me with a shocked and surprised look on her tiny little face.

I couldn't take the chance of this sadistic vampire killing off me and my new friend so I thought with great resentment for killing another…'Rip apart'.

After another moment she screeched, so loudly it was agonizing, and slowly started falling apart almost as if an invisible force was acting against her.

I yelled to the pixie "Quickly now get a fire started and help me through the pieces in!"

It took her a second but she finally snapped out of her daze and followed my orders. I didn't feel that I needed to use my mind control on her because after what she had just witnessed I don't think that she would refuse anything that I told her to do.

We made quick work of the clean up process and soon there was not a trace left of what was once known as Victoria.

I turned around to thank this mysterious vampire for the help and advanced warning but she was no where to be found. For a second I thought about following the trail that she left but I thought that if she left in such a hurry like that then she must not really want to be found.

When I finally got over the shock of the surprise or not so surprise attack I realized that it had gotten gradually darker and that it was probably time that I got on heading home before my "father" started to worry about me.

I took off running in the opposite direction of the pixie and made a beeline straight for my room which was in the back of the castle and had a great view of where the forest and the city life met.

Without a moments hesitation I jumped through my open window on the thirteenth floor only to come face to face with Aro.

"Where have you been young lady? You were supposed to be back here two hours ago so that you could get to know Heidi and Gianna before going on your shopping trip!"

"I'm sorry but I ran into a complication." I replied.

"Oh do tell sweet heart!" he answered in a caring voice.

"Well you see this really short really weird pixie like vampire rammed into me telling me to be prepared to fight because this person named Victoria was coming to finish me off and a few seconds later she did come and then I used my powers and finished her off and then…then we burned the pieces. When I turned around to say thank you she was long gone and I didn't feel like chasing after her so I just came back here and that's when you found me and asked me what happened." I huffed out in one giant breath talking at vampire speed.

"Oh well that all in the past now so no need to dwell on what once was. Let's go, follow me, we need to start the introductions!" Aro exclaimed, turning around to face the door wrenching it open in the process.

He came face to face with a smiling Heidi.

"No need. I'm here to meet the all famous Bella! Gianna will be up here shortly. She just had some business to take care of." Heidi proclaimed with the smile evident in her every word.

She bounded past Aro and came right up to me. She stopped not even five inches before me and then took me in for a bone crunching hug.

"Aro has told me so much about you! It is so nice to finally meet you…Oh we are going to have sooooo much fun on our shopping trip!!!!! Gianna is coming too, she is a little weird at first but once you get to know her it will all be fine! You have to show me some of your powers, everybody has talked so highly of you!!" She exclaimed at a very high speed and even with my enhanced hearing I almost missed it all.

"Ill leave you two alone now, It seems you have some catching up to do." With that Aro ducked out of the door and left us to the company of each other.

"Umm… Hi Heidi right? It's nice to meet you too." I answered shyly.

We made small talk for a few minutes until Gianna walked into the room and gasped when she saw me.

"You, It's you… I have waited so long for this moment! Your eyes, their different, your different, this is what I have been waiting for! Tell me what does your diet consist of?" She immediately started spewing questions at me.

"Dude Gianna chilax you're going to freak Bella out." Heidi told her.

"No it's fine Heidi; Gianna has the right to ask. Yes I am different. I feed off of the blood of animals instead of the usual diet of humans. That is why my eyes are golden in color instead of red." I stated calmly.

"Can I live off of the blood of animals too? I'm really tired of taking peoples lives and as you can see my eyes are pitch black because I have been starving myself." When she looked up at me her eyes were pleading.

"Of course you can silly! I was actually thinking about finding someone else who wanted to exist the way I do." Was my response.

"Okay guys I really hate to ruin the mood but we have some shopping to do!" Heidi interrupted us.

"Do we really have to?" I asked, trying to find a way to get out of the impending doom that was sure to come.

"You know it!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Okay be that way! Let's go then and just get this over with." I exclaimed glumly.

We walked arm in arm down the thirteen flights of stairs, bid ado to Aro and continued out the doors into the now buzzing city.

Thankfully it was indeed overcast so we didn't need to cover up like crazy.

We all had on black, red and silver tennis shoes, black shorts, and red shirts with silver designs on them. I guess you could say that we were ready to tackle the long day ahead of us.

Little did I know that the whole shopping trip was centered on me and the two girls by my side were just there to ensure that I got my fair share of clothing and accessories.

We ended up going to a strip mall that was all outdoors. There were a total of three blocks of pure shopping and stores. It also held some of Heidi's favorite stores including Gucci, Prada, Saks Fifth Avenue, Bijan Boutique, and very surprisingly Hot Topic.

Twelve hours, forty four bags, and thousands of dollars later we started our trek back home.

"You know you guys it's not too late to go back now. We could return some of this stuff. I really don't need all forty four bags…" I argued for the umpteenth time.

"Nonsense Bella! You are a part of the Volturi now and you deserve all of this stuff, plus it was Aro's orders." Was the answer every time that I mentioned the unneeded amount of stuff that they bought for me.

We walked up to the gates of the castle but were stopped by Demetri.

"Can't go this way girls. You have to go in through your window Bella. Aro's strict orders, sorry." He said in a tone of indifference and boredom.

I wasn't in the mood to argue so I just turned around and made my way to the back side of my home so that I could jump into my window which was conveniently left open.

I launched myself up through the open window, landing with a soft thud as always.

Heidi and Gianna didn't come through the window after me as I expected, I guess that they just decided to stay and talk to Demetri for a little bit (which was fine with me).

I had something to talk to Aro about. I wanted to tell him that Heidi and Gianna had spent way too much money on me today and it was unacceptable.

I descended the staircase to find Aro when I was met by the sounds of shouting.

My curiosity got the best of me and I ended up turning the corner and looking over the ledge to see what it was all about.

I was met with the sight of a tall lean retreating figure that had a very weird color of bronze hair. He was absolutely fuming and I could tell that there was nothing that could stop him now.

A few seconds later that strange pixie looking vampire yelled "No, no, Edward don't! Please stop, you don't know what you're doing!" with that she took off after him in a panicked frenzy.

When she mentioned the name Edward something flickered inside of me but I couldn't pin point what it was exactly.

Wow this day has been extremely strange and I could not wait for it to be over but first I had a little situation that had to be handled and it included my little friend Aro.

With that I continued down the hallway to have a little talk with my "father figure".

Maybe tomorrow would be different…

* * *

Well there it is, I hope that you enjoyed it!:) Please leave a review and tell me what you think…lots more twists and turns to come:)))


End file.
